1. Field
Example embodiments relate to capturing and modeling of a three-dimensional (3D) object using a color camera, a depth camera, and the like, and, more particularly, to image processing of fitting a given model with acquired data for processing of 3D object information.
2. Description of the Related Art
When three-dimensional (3D) object data is given or provided, an image processing process of detecting a 3D volumetric of a particular shape from the given 3D object data may play an important role in an image processing field, an imaging field, and a variety of industrial engineering fields.
For example, a process of detecting an organ portion or a tumor portion from data acquired through a computed tomography (CT) scan may be performed by 3D volumetric detection and characterization.
However, without image reading or data calibration through a human being, it is difficult to quickly perform automatic volumetric center point search or object extraction from given 3D object data.